Mass effect: The Abyss Sector
by ProtheanCastor
Summary: This story is an AU and takes place in another dimension and there are two new species! Note! this fanfiction will take stuff from other games so it will be more then a cross over with just more than two things.


The Story of the Abyss Sector

Author: Castor

Disclaimers:

This is a fanfiction, so feel free to love this or dislike it. It is merely a way of expressing creativity.

The writing takes place in the same world as Mass Effect, however, does not follow the canon. It takes place in an alternate universe.

Some of which may come from other games and movies that I, personally, feel relate well with this game.

I am still working on this with my dear friend, Gimli. So be patient for new chapters and things of that nature.

Without further to do, enjoy this story.

General Information:

Whoever found the sector no one will ever know. No one in history can identify their name, species, age, nothing. Why? It actually took place in an entire other dimension. One in which possessed different species and creatures of every kind.

The Verbeniri are a serpentine-like race with thin green scales. The colors can vary among the color spectrum and possess very large eyes. With amazing intellect and a knack for tinkering and inventing new technology, it may come to a surprise that the Verbeniri are peaceful among the other species. When diplomatic problem solving does not solve an issue, this race does not hesitate to take pride in their military. Most of which compare to the highly trained Turian military.

Tachasserans closely resemble the centaurs in Earth mythology. The main attributes to their appearance would be their distinguished light gray skin and eyes akin to a human, however, in the dark their eyes tend to glow a warm light. Being bald, these creatures have a tendency to wear goods and paint things similar to war paint among their defined features in order to identify which colony. Tachasserans are mostly known for their advancements in technology, robotics, AI studies and chemistry.

There is one race who possesses the best qualities: intelligence, strength but refuse to be peaceful. They are known as the Skedar. They are an alien race from the far side of the galaxy. Valuing war highly and engaging in war tactics with the peaceful races of the galaxy more often than not. Their ability of developing technology is far more advanced than either race mentioned earlier and what makes them so dangerous is their capability of infiltration. More or less due to the use of clones, but every clone despite the species have their own universal flaw. The clones appearance can change within hours without notice nor a warning. However, the Skedar have been trying to find the best solution for this and discovered with self-administrating a special serum within a two hour time period hinders it from becoming too noticeable.

As years pass by, the Abyss Sector populates and important events have occurred.

2221CE- Discovery of the Abyss sector.

2221CE- An alliance with the Verbeniri and the Tachasseran people was made.

2227CE- Teleportation and advanced weaponry became possible with new technology thanks to assistance of the Verbeniri.

Page 1 Chapter 1: Frozen abyss

Somewhere within the warship, a room of Human and Quarian scientists surround the table. Some examine slides under a microscope and others on terminals completing research.

A female Quarian enters the room but she is not like the crew surrounding her. Adorning a onyx black suit with a robe surrounding her shoulders, her entrance is beyond grand. Two tall Turians remain close to her side as they stroll through this room.

Approaching one of the scientists she asked, "Any updated on Subject Haze 514?"

"So far, we've gotten these results." He hands her a datapad before turning his attention towards the glowing screen of his omni-tool. Soon, a hibernation pod emerged from the outside wall. The woman approached it slowly with clear hesitation before a red translucent drone appeared by her side.

"Structural status is fine. Energy supply is adequate. Vital signs are appropriate. No, an abnormality has been detected," The droid chirped.

"What is this about?" Her tone sharp with annoyance.

"According to the file records, Subject Haze 514 was showing a high increase in power levels on the first day."

With a curious gaze, the woman turned to the scientist hoping for an explanation before the droid continued.

"Sensors detected the subject was showing signs of awareness beginning on the second day, following by an increase in power level. These began to transition to unsafe levels." A buzz soon followed as the droid searched deeper into the systems archives, "The equipment faced minor damage due to an overheating. Inhibitor gauntlet's efficiency has decrease to 46% to accommodate this."

Anger soon overpowered the Quarian as she addressed the scientist, "Why have I not been informed of this?"

"W-well," he begins while rubbing the back of his neck, "I believed if you were to find out you would revoke our funding due to a belief of our research and work being incompetent." The human inhale deeply before continuing, "I apologize, Mrs. Jaenni."

"Well, what you did here truly does make you appear incompetent, Lex." Her voice was calm despite the disappointment in her words, "This subject is dangerous if left unchecked. You do realize this, correct?"

Lex could only nod his head in agreement, unable to form a complying argument for his actions.

Turning towards the hibernation pod, Jaenni continues, "And if you keep this up sooner or later your incompetence will be your undoing." A silence looms over the two before reaching a final decision, without even turning to the man she waves one of her body guards over. "Until then, I am temporarily reliving you from your duty and confining you until further notice."

As the guard arrests Lex and escorts him to his cell in the Cargo Hold, Jaenni remains in the room. Raising her omni-tool and pulling up a holo screen she is quick to download all the remaining data files, research data and logs. And as swiftly as she entered, she left with her guards on either side.

Entering the door which brings forth the hangar, Jaenni and her guards were welcomed by the highly advanced warship before them. They board without making even a single noise to draw attention towards them, too baffled by the information they had gained while inside of the facility. It was all a mere blur for Jaenni. She didn't quite remember the guards setting up their position in the cockpit or what part of the ship she even was on until the sound of a holo appearing shook her out of these disassociated thoughts.

"Requesting permission to depart. Over." One of the guards spoke with a metallic tinge for a more anonymous feeling towards his identity.

"Departure Request Accepted: Opening Hangar Doors. Over."

It wasn't very long until the grand doors open on their own leisurely pace exposing the star dusted sky before them. The guard's gloved hand presses a few more buttons, inhales sharply before sliding his digits up the control panel to increase the throttle, allowing the vessel to leave the hangar and start their adventure into space once again.

Jaenni rises from her seat and goes to her own personal cabin in need for much needed rest and relaxation. This day has seen and reached new levels of stress by taking a direct route to what she did not want to happen on this trip. The consequences of which are still being sorted throughout in her mind.

"Darkened Cold Nebula, 20S61." The pilot remarks as the elevator doors hiss open behind him. "ETA 60 minutes, Ma'am."

In return, all Jaenni offers a brief curt nod before entering the elevator to venture into her own safe haven. The personal cabin. Upon entering there was not much time for niceties as almost immediately drawn to her console, Jaenni had to distract her mind by any means possible as the text below appeared on the hologram.

Connecting…..

Connection Successful.

Authorization Key required.

Jaenni presses a few buttons on her omni-tool until it emitted an approving green light to these actions.

Authorization Key Recognized.

Proxy….Active.

IP...Masked.

Connection status...Private.

Connected!

Network protocols active.

The video that soon covers the holo screen shows a disguised figure hiding every identifiable features along with masking his voice. His lighting was leaving even more of an ominous vibe from his presence.

"What's the current status of operations?" The shadow figure inquiries.

"Everything is fine, but as for the Subject Haze 514-"

"I've read the reports from the scientist before his arrangement. This should have been reported before it reached this extent." There's a deep sigh of frustration before he continues, "but that's no matter. The subject is not a threat to us as of now and happens to be under our command. But, I'm sure you're aware why I have been trying to contact you."

"I am at attention, Sir."

"This matter cannot be discussed over QCL (Quantum Communication Link). We are looking at a Class 1 Risk." His menacing tone results to Jaenni's eyes catch even a slight sliver of fear. An emotion she refused to expose.

"I understand," she replies with a waivering voice.

Sitting erect through the shadows the man speaks once more, "Cease and desist current activity. May the cold fear we cast upon our enemies take their souls, S7X78."

Jaenni nods confidently as the call ends and the text diminishes from the screen one word at a time until tired eyes now focus on the void that was the holo. She felt as though control finally was out of her control, but in order to continue to be feared by others and crew it'll have to be hidden. Her mask coveted majority of the exhausted features but Jaenni's body language gave her away. Nimble fingers rubbed at her arm before finding the strength to approach her guards with strength once more.

Connection Terminated.

Audio Logs purged!

Passwords and Authorization Keys Encrypted…

Sent to omni-tool.

Pressing a few buttons on Jaenni's omni-tool a VI can be heard echoing through the room, "Lock-out System Activated. Terminal locked and secure."

Jaenni is quick to leave her personal quarters to notify the cockpit of the change in events. Almost by habit she repeats the mantra once more, "May the cold fear we cast upon our enemies take their souls." A brief pause follows before the command flows smoothly from her lips, "26X78. Class one priority."

The pilot responds with a brief nod, adjusting the navigation in the process. "Changing course now. ETA 30 minutes."

A weary sigh leaves Jaenni's lips before concluding now would be the best time to use a vital part of their ship, "Although I am not keen of the situation. You are authorized to use the quantum jump drive."

Their is a small exchange of glances before the pilot nods to acknowledge the new order. Him and the co-pilot begin to check off the mandatory things before completeing such a task. "Systems check. Systems are green. Energy levels are optimal. Quantum jump is achievable." There is a stillness in the air that surrounds the three of them as the pilot's gloved hand reaches for the handle."Activating quantum jump now."

As the quantum jump engine begins to gain power a green sphere of static envelops the war vessel before the ship's engine takes the jump. To any outside ship it would have appeared that the ship had vanished in thin air.

EDITING NEEDED BELOW

5 minutes into Quantum jump "Disengage Quantum jump and enable energy stabilizers" the pilot orders the co-pilot to do so the-pilot presses a some buttons on the panel "Alright Quantum jump offline and energy stabilizers online" The co pilot says As the ship exits quantum jump though the cockpit view there is large snowy planet, the sun is almost the same size as the planet and is far away from it to a point where most of the time its winter and temperatures can go down to -20) There are small to large frigates and fighter ships on patrol, The weapons on the frigates looks like they can tear a whole any ship's hull and the fighter ships looks intimidating and fast. The the control panel rings and lights up.

"Incoming transmission from patrol, Patching it though now" the pilot says and presses one button "Ship scanned, Ship ID confirmed, Unique vital signs recognized, Confirm identity via passcode"

The patrol pilot on the transmission says "Fear is like a toxin, paralyzing our prey yet not deadly, Cold Fear means death...And I am that cold fear" Jaenni Gives the patrol pilot her passcode then the patrol pilot replies "passcode confirmed, you are cleared for entry But keep in mind due to high level security protocols all actions during this visit will be carefully monitored and any- Jaenni interrupts the patrol pilot "I know, I know Standard high level security procedures but I have an important matter requires my attention. the patrol pilot replies "I understand But I have my orders and either you like it or not you have to go though security procedur-"The patrol pilot is interrupted by the receiving transmission on his ship (on his holo screen All you see is a humanoid in black armor Can't tell if its human or an alien with human like appearance "The superior Has made an exception for Jaenni, I'm sending you coordinates to an alternate entrance and you will escort Jaenni's ship to it" and the humanoid's voice is disguised as well and the transmissions ends there, the patrol pilot gets on his coms "Patrol base This is unit 4546 I have new orders from the superior to escort Jaenni to alternate the entrance on the planet's surface, Over" Patrol pilot Says….he gets a response from the patrol base.

"Affirmative, You are clear to go, over" the patrol base replied the patrol ship speaks to the pilots "Superior has ordered me to guide you to an alternate entrance so follow my ship and try not to get lost...or crash" the patrol ship makes a U-turn and heads straight to the planet and jaenni's ship follows it As both ships enters the planets atmosphere, their ships computer being flashing warning signals and an VI Voice can be heard warning them

"Warning! Incoming Tier 2 Snowstorm, Chances are by 94% the Snowstorm will reach tier 5 within 25 minutes."

The co pilot speaks "Is there an alternate path? Because if this is the only way then this is a deathwish!" you can hear the concern in his voice,

the patrol ship replies to the co pilot in clam manner "Flying though a tier 2 Snowstorm is challenging and dangerous but your ship shouldn't that many issues navigating"

Both ships go though and below the clouds and below them is the dark storms of a great blizzard lay the outlines of snow capped mountains, the wind is howling and the strength of it makes navigation quite dangerous one small mistake and their lives could end in a fiery crash both ships are traveling to their destination, In Jaenni's ship

"Is it me or the storm is getting worse?" the co pilot speaks and hes worried The pilot agrees with him "Yeah its the storm is getting worse."he talks to the patrol ship via coms "This is getting worse we need to double time it right now" The patrol pilot acknowledges with a response "Well I hope you're able fly at high speed" (the patrol pilot pulls a lever back to him increasing the throttle of his ship and Jaenni's ship does the same thing "Warning Wind gust reaching unsafe levels" A VI voice warns him Then a holo screen displays yellow text and it can been seen.

Wind gust-607 MPH

this worries the patrol pilot then he sees a valley below

"Follow me there is a valley below us" His ship dives down into the valley and same goes for Jaenni's ship both ships are in the valley and going down a path "The valley should provide us some protection from the high winds" the patrol pilot says, Jaenni asks a question "How long will it take us to arrive at the location?" The patrol pilot hesitates before responding to her question "Slow down to a stop we're here" Jaenni checks the map, it looks like a pitch black valley down below "My guess is that this is the alternate entrance?" The patrol pilot is typing on his terminal in his ship "Ship ID Confirmed, Biometrics ID confirmed, Authorization key Accepted, Opening door "Your guess is correct" The patrol pilot replies after hes done access entering codes.

The pitch black void disappears and its a large door split into four parts, the pitch black void was just a hologram the door is metallic black with a yellow and black pattern along the edges, there four light blue lights on the large door, each one of the lights is on one part of the door the light change from blue to yellow indicating that the door is about to open, it opens and both ships enter.

Page 5

Both ships enter the hangar and land Jaenni and her guards exit the ship, There are other ships in the hangar but they all look different The hangar is somewhat chill, there are surveillance dones hovering around and scanning things such as boxes, ships and personnel

the hanger itself is really dark gray, Some parts of the floor have dark glowing blue markings Jaenni sees a drone approaching her, so she decides to wait for it. The drone stops in front of her and begins scanning, Upon finding her sidearm it proceeds to highlight it through her robe, "unable to identify firearm. Please remove obstruction."

Jeanni then moves her robe aside to show her weapon, what appears to be a standard issue skedar pistol. Although something about it is off, with it giving off a deep violet hue over its slender dark frame, Upon finish scanning the firearm the drone identifies the sidearm, "identified sidearm, mauler XI"

"Jaenni Rodal nar Luwal, You are needed in the meeting room, Would you like me to guide you to it?" The drone asks jaenni and she replies to the drone "Yes" the drone turns around begins to guide her to the meeting room and her guards begin to follow her, they get in the elevator, ((this base has 45 floors)) "36th floor" the drone tells her witch button to press, she presses the button…..Nothing happens...then the drone warns her "Strange, administration has locked down the elevator" Two armored skedar approaches the elevator, one of them is on their omni-tool

"Affirmative..." the skedar gets off of his omni-tool "Administration says your guards have to either stay aboard your ship or reside in the waiting area," the armored Skedar ordered.

Confused, Jaenni rebuttals with annoyance lacing her tone, "Mind asking administration why would they do would that? Because it seems a tad idiotic."

the armored Skedar replies "Three things: one being I cannot ask that question for you, two, we're only following orders and lastly, three, this base is more secure because of these types of protocols." Jaenni lets out an annoyed sigh, hesitating before speaking to her guards

"You two Go to the waiting area" She ordered, both guards get out the elevator, one of the armored Skedar speaks to both of the guards. "follow me, I will guide you to the waiting area" Both of jaenni's of guards follows the armored skedar while one stays behind. "

I'm glad that you were able listen to reason Jaenni Rodal"

The armored skedar speaks to jaenni, she repiled "Yeah sure"

jaenni leans her back against the elevator wall with her arms folded, The armored skedar gets on his omni-tool "Hello administration? The problem has been resolved you may unlock the elevator" He speaks to administration though his omni-tool, The elevator doors closes and begins to travel to the 36th floor "Fucking bosh'tets" jaenni says it under her breath, somewhat angry but she lets it go, the elevator reaches the 36th floor And the elevator door opens, the drone moves to the side "Ladies first" the drone says politely, jaenni steps out of the elevator into a hallway, the hallway is metallic black with a small red horizontal hexagon lights on both walls on the bottom going straight to the door at the end of the hallway. "The meeting room is right down the hall, Would you like me to keep you company until you reach the door? The drone asked then Jaenni Repiles "No But thank you anyway"

"Splendid I hope The meeting goes Well Jaenni Rodal" The drone phases though the floor

Then Jaenni begins walking to the door at the end of the hallway, as jaenni is walking she is talking in her thoughts. "If this meeting is about a class 1 risk then it must very serious, what could of happened? An information leak? A traitor within? Well I guess i'll find out at the meeting" she reaches the end of the hallway, in front of her is a door in the shape of a Heptagon but upside down, the door surface is shinny enough to see your reflection, jaenni looks for a panel that opens the door but there is no panel

"How am I supposed to get this open? Hmm" Then suddenly in front middle of the door, A piece of the floor turns into a pulsing red hexagon, jaenni Thinks for a second before realizing its a biometric scanner "I figured they would install something like this" As long as jaenni has been with this organization she has gotten use to them using hidden switches like this, when she steps on the pad its begins scanning her.

The scanner she is standing on finishes and changes back to the same color as the floor. Then small scrolling green text appears on the door's surface but the language is unfamiliar then the text stops scrolling, two slightly bigger letters of the unknown language are bright green, they fade out and the door opens, a coldbreeze leaves from the door, jaenni can feel the breeze though her suit, she enters the meeting room then a voice speaks. "I'm glad that you could join us on time, Jaenni" she looks ahead and sees a skedar in a floating chair but look different, its bigger then a normal skedar and its wearing some type of dark cybernetic suit with dark violet lights.

"Have a seat" The larger skedar told Jaenni. As soon as Jaenni takes a seat she notices other people at the table, she looks to the left and sees a female turian, her face paint markings white and blue, her eyes are yellow. "Unexpected to see you here, Jaenni " The female turian says to Jaenni and she replies "Same to you Velsia" it seems that these two each other, she hesitates before asking Velsia a question. "Do you have any idea what caused this class 1 risk? Like some sort of traitor, information leak or systems hacked?" Jaenni whispered to Velsia and she responds to her question Quietly. "I don't know, Kroan hasn't said anything yet" she is referring to the large skedar in the room.

Jaenni looks to her right to ask someone else but that person speaking to a drell beside her, shes a human they're talking quietly to each other. Now as for room itself at the opposite side of the room there are windows, You can see the mountains but due to the storm you can't see them and there is a large floating chair and its only for Kroan, the table in the middle of the room is quite large, the top of it is metallic gray with a hexagon pattern and the hexagons has touch feedback when you touch them the outer layer glows blue, in the middle of the table is a hologram projector, around the room there are vertical flags on the walls with insignias on them, on the opposite room Kroan rotates his chair with a push of a button, facing towards the members at the table, all of the members immediately stop talking the moment he looks in their direction. he sits in his chair, looking at the members at the table then he pushes several buttons on the panel of the floating chair's panel,

Page 7

The window shutters close, The lights dim, darkening the whole room to a point you can barely see anything but then the hologram projector activates lighting up the area with a blue hue, two skedar guards enter the room wearing white armor with collapsible helmets and they're carrying what looks like automatic rail gun rifles. Three humans enter the room as well wearing dark gray cybernetic suits that grants the user enhanced agility, they have no firearms but they have swords on their backs, all five guards goes to their positions

in the room. "Well then now that everyone is here we can attend to the matter at hand" Kroan speaks to all of the members in the room with a calm tone. "A months ago several of our bases were attacked"….He hesitates for a second…"what concerns is that these attacks aren't just pirate raids and some of our base's security had problems dealing with the attackers." You can hear the agitation kroan's tone. "As a result some of the bases were raided for infomation"

A hooded drell speaks. "Even though if one of our bases was raided for information, they have no chance of cracking the encryption on any files they've recovered."

kroan gives the drell a threatening glance before replying to him. "May I remind you that our bases are well hidden Correct? And Just because your encryption is almost impossible to bypass don't mean its uncrackable" Again, you can hear the agitation in kroan's tone.

Kroan taps on the holo pad on his chair's arm rest

"Maybe this will explain our situation clearly for those who under estimates it."

The hologram projector activates on the holoscreen there's an opened folder with a video file in it,

kroan selects the file and plays it the video starts off with a black background with small white text in the lower left corner.

"Planet- Vandia"

"Cluster location- Vakshaa System"

"Time and date- November 9th 2228 CE 7:47 pm"

The white text disappears and the video starts with a field of view of a soldier doing patrol with 4 other troopers, the environment is snowy and its dark but the light from the moon lights up the area very well and the snowy walls are somewhat high, One of the trooper's omni-tool lights up and the trooper presses a button, a mini holo wavelength can be seen and someone can be heard speaking though it.

"Our scans have detected strange readings in your area and we need you to investigate immediately, Over" The trooper replies

"Affirmat-" Suddenly a sniper takes a shot at one of the Gis, the shot was strong enough to tear though his shields and hit him in his left shoulder, the shot's blow forcing him to the ground.

"Get Down!" One of the soldiers yelled out while one of the Gis pulls the injured trooper out of line of fire. "Stay awake...This will help" He applies medi-gel onto his injury. "Someone get that sniper's position now" he orders one of his troopers to do so.

"Sir! I found the sniper's position! Pinging data to your Heads up displays" the heads up display marks

the sniper with a red silhouette witch can be seen though walls, its a turian.

Trooper unholsters a rocket launcher from his back.

Page 8

he presses a two buttons and flips a switch on the left side of the rocket launcher there is a lcd screen with red text on it.

"Safety Disengaged Ready to fire"

"Death solid, Cold gear I need you both to gave me cover fire when I give the signal!"

"Affirmative!" both death solid and cold gear acknowledge at the same time.

The sniper's aiming laser can be seen on a snowy wall behind them.

"Watch out hes taking aim." cold gear warns them….there is silence as the whole squad watches the

sniper's aiming laser find its targets...then the sniper fires a shot and grazed his cover "Shit!"

He Reacted in fear, the solider waves his hand giving cold gear and death solid the signal, both troopers pop out of there cover and began firing on the sniper's position with their rifles on full auto, the trooper steps out of cover aiming the rocket launcher at the sniper, he aims it at the hole that the sniper is hiding in.

He fires the rocket right into the sniper's cavern, the explosion from rocket causes snow and bits of ice to rain.

"Scanning for vitals….Confirmed, enemy terminated" A VI informs them via their headsets.

"Sir! We need to get base on the double and get Teal swan medical attention" Cold gear

Informs the leader GI, He nods his head in agreement as he helps teal swan up his omni begins to ring.

When GI leader looks at his omni tool there is a red flashing exclamation mark labeled Incoming distress signal. The leader eyes widen when he saw the message, he opens the distress call….a holo screen materializes there is no video but a recorded audio can be heard.

"Ice Volt Can you-*static* can you read me?!" an alarm can be heard from the audio recording.

"The base is under attac-*static* "Someone sabotaged our shield and power generators-" the caller is interrupted by a sudden load explosion, He gets back on the on com you can hear him panting "Get back to base asap but be careful there an unmanned aerial attack vehicle somewhere in our area"

The video pauses.

"Zephyr, skip irreverent details" Kroan commands his VI "Affirmative, skiping" The VI responded.

The video is skipped to the reverent portion….the video starts off in a POV from another infantry where you can see troops in a snowy trench in the middle of a battle, troops poping in and out of cover firing at the attacking force.

"All units air support is on the way" an attack VTOL comes into view and begins firing it missiles at the enemy, the rockets not only tears down most of the terrain that was attackers was using for cover you can see a body thrown into the air from the blast caused from the rockets, the explosions left

smoldering craters and there is so much mist you can barely see though it. "All units cease fire." An order is issued to all ground infantry.

There is silence on the battlefield then embers from the flames begins descending like snow.

A faint green glow is noticed by the ground infantry.

"What hell is that?" Said one of the infantry, The faint green glow becomes highly visible and

start to emit bright green static, By the time the commander reacts and gives the GI's an order

Page 9

A bright green laser emerges from the mist and strikes the attack VTOL's Left Engine, Causing it to lose control.

"My left engine is out!" inside the VTOL warnings across the cockpit blared out onto the dash panel and on a screen, The pilot immediately presses the eject button, the front hatch breaks right off the VTOL then his seat jets off in the air.

The commander orders the troops to fire at the source of the laser, all GI begin firing at the intended target, "Cease fire! Cease fire!" The commander yelled, bringing an end to the barrage, Silence settled over the troops who had their weapons still trained on the previous location of enemy fire. Tension filled the patient soldiers as their Commander waited for the smoke to clear before giving further orders.

"Zeta and Sol Team Move in and investigate but proceed with caution." The teams advanced on the commanders will. Both teams find a tachasseran corpse riddled with bullet holes, also he has a weapon in his hand but its unusual then kroan pauses the video where the unusual weapon is on screen.

"Zephyr, Details please." zephyr prepares on Kroans command.

" The weapon you see here is a modified M3490MZ also known as the torvan ion cannon, this weapon was created by the verbeniri in 2228 CE for military use the torvan ion cannon is uses a

special power source called vikion energy, vikion energy is- Jaenni interupts "Before you continue can you please cut to the chase? Because I do believe everyone in this room is aware what vikion

energy is and what is capable of." She impatiently taps her index finger on the table, silence fills the room."Heh" Kroan lets a small laugh before commanding his drone. "Zephyr please do." The drone acknowledges.

"Well it is quite obvious that someone within our organization are providing Intel to an outside source, luckily I was able to track an attempt on leaking more of our intel and traced it to the omega

novus system, planet kohara, the city of ariel." A image appears onto the hologram, Its an image of the city with tall buildings with bright lights, billboards, hover vehicles and a beautiful sun set, a hooded member at the table speaks "Hm...are you sure this is the location? Do you even have the exact location?" zephyr

replies to the hooded member. "Yes and I was unable to find pinpoint the exact location." Kroan presses a few buttons on the arm rest of his chair the lights in the room activates and the projector turns off. "I will be assigning tasks to all of you therefore you will be staying here but you be assigned living quarters….dismissed.

The members get out of their seat and begins walking to the exit, as jaenni is walking shes checking her omni tool. "Hey" hearing the familiar voice she turns toward the person calling to her. "Well

this is...surprising don't you think?" Velsia says it as if the situation isn't so bad. "Honestly somewhat we rarely have defectors within our organization and we always catch them...but this is worse.." You can hear how concerned jaenni is.

"But no matter this traitor has no where to hide and no where to run." She speaks calmly and confidently.

"Well at least if this person runs it'll be better heh." velsia responds with a bit of amusement in her tone.

Page 10

"How so?" jaenni curiously asks.

"Because it makes things more exciting if you get what I mean?" Velsia casually answers her question.

"Heh heh" Jaenni Lets out a small laugh and responds. "I agree"

((Note: Sorry for the long wait))


End file.
